


His

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Play, Cullenlingus, Dom/sub relationship, DomSolas, F/M, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Solas Smut, dirty words, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the High Dragon in the Western Approach, Nyah needs to relax. She sneaks off to a waterfall and a very steamy exchange between the apostate and herself ensue. </p><p>Nyah was already married before she joined the Inquisition. Her husband cheated on her, so she doesn't trust men, but her want of the elvhen apostate is undeniable. Can she let the past go and trust him? Can she submit and become His?</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Nyah Levellan was completely smitten with the elven man, she could deny it no longer. He was becoming a distraction on the battlefield, as well as when he would pass her in the halls of Skyhold keep. She was no stranger to the feelings he was stirring in her. Though she thought after her intended bondmate in the clan had spurned her by laying with another, that she would never trust a man again, let alone lay with one. Yet as she delved her daggers deep into the throat of the massive High Dragon, she was caught off guard by the hungry look in his eyes. It seemed as of late, she caught him with that look in his icy stare more than not. It lit a fire deep within her and she had to try even harder to focus on the task at hand. With a final leap into the air, Nyah came down hard into the back of the beast’s neck. She stood victoriously atop the massive dragon and let out a confident death yell. Sliding down the dragon’s neck she landed gracefully on the ground crouching low.  
“Is everybody allright? Did we lose anyone?” she asked as she stood to her full height, eyeing Solas with daring eyes.  
“That beast burned off part of my beard” Blackwall stated annoyed “but I’ll be fine.”  
“Wow! That was..” Sara trailed off  
“And how about you Solas?” she asked with the same daring look in her emerald gaze.  
“I am quite well Inquisitor.” he stated as undeterred as ever, though his gaze told of a different story.  
Nyah could feel the fire inside her blaze when he licked his lips. She felt her heart racing as she passed him to go tell Frederick of the High Dragon’s death. She would need some private time later to satisfy her need for the elvhen man. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her thighs at the thought of pleasuring herself to him.  
“You think I’m graceful?” she remembered the conversation back in Haven, so long ago and yet they were still playing this cat and mouse game.  
“I was declaring it. It was not a subject for debate.” the same hungry look in his gaze. It was not sweat running down her lithe thighs, it was her want.  
“Inquisitor?” Blackwall looked concerned “You are shaking! Do you need a healer?” he asked quickly  
“No. No. I am fine” she glanced at Solas and he was smirking “It’s just the heat.” she lied looking back to Blackwall.  
“No Shite Inquisitity! My lady bits are sweatier than Cullen’s boots!” Sara stated laughing at her cleverness.  
“Uh do ladies sweat there?” Blackwall asked timidly “I mean I know men do, but he have certain parts that rub and sweat and Maker I need to wash.” he finally conceded the conversation was over  
It wasn’t a very long walk back to Frederick and she had gained another ally. They were all walking back to the camp when she noticed a small oasis. They had cleared out the creatures earlier that week, and soon a clear blue body of water was free for taking.  
“We’ll set up camp here” she looked at the water, beckoning to her “and move on in the daylight.”  
The sun was setting and she had no interest to keep dredging through the desert in the dark.

The two Inquisition scouts Leliana had sent were quite happy to finally take a break and relax. Sara and Blackwall were in a strange debate over Cullen’s underthings, and Solas was off somewhere-probably meditating. Nyah had the perfect opportunity to sneak off and bathe under the waterfall. She moved stealthily and cautious as not to raise suspicion, the last thing she needed was company or worse bodyguards. She hadn’t had a moment to herself in what seemed like ages now, at least since Haven. She moved close to the stone wall and hid in the shadow as one of the Inquisition scouts passed by her. Good he didn’t know she was there. When the scout had finished searching for whatever he was searching for-probably her- she rounded the stone wall and was greeted by the beauty and calm of the small river Oasis. She breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded in removing her Dalish armor. The chain-mail falling to the ground with a clink. She was soon standing as bare as her first nameday. She waded slowly into the body of water closing her eyes and running her fingertips languidly on the surface. She was to her thighs in the Oasis and felt a cold chill run up her spine. She shivered as her body reacted to the strange cold. The river felt cool, but not cold. She continued wading out into the water until her stomach was beneath the surface. She felt another cold chill up her spine as she waded to the middle of the short river, her breasts just above the surface of the water. She disappeared under the surface, then reappeared running her hands through her short red hair. Though when she lowered her hands, her exploration did not stop. She caressed her neck and shoulders then down her arms, sending a lustful chill through her. She slowly touched her stomach and inched up to the crevice between her breasts, then drug her finger slowly from her collarbone up her neck to her chin. The want burning deep within her core, she needed a release. She decided it would be taken care of in her tent that night and continued caressing her body with the water. 

Nyah closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She wanted Solas, a want and a need that was aching between her thighs. She imagined what he would look like under his robes, he was tall and was always fighting in the battles, so he had to be fit. Though many mages she had known were not, she imagined he was. She shuddered at the thought of him. She wondered if he would ever make a move on her, or if their little dance would last an eternity or until she died of want. Her eyes flew open at the sound of something splashing behind her, her daggers were back in camp, and her armor was on the bank of the river. She was completely vulnerable here. She cursed her stupidity as she turned around to face...  
“Solas?” she couldn’t hide the shock on her face  
“Ir abalas Inquisitor.” he smirked as she stood dumbfounded “It is quite an uncomfortable heat. I needed a swim.”  
Nyah was not a self-conscious elf, no one in her clan was. She walked in the nude without a care in the world on many occasions back in her clan. Josephine had almost died of shock at how undressed she was once when she entered Nyah’s bedchamber.  
She was quite confident in her body, tall and lean with full breasts and a firm rear. She didn’t retreat into the water when he waded out to her, rather she just stared at how gorgeous his body was. She was right, he was fit and she was entranced by his muscles dancing as he moved slowly through the water. Her breath hitched and she felt the inferno deep within her. Creator’s she wanted him, needed him! He was floating on his back gliding gently along the surface. She tried to hide her stare at what he hid between his thighs, but he caught her and smirked.  
“It is a rather comfortable temperature in the river Inquisitor” he glided gently closer to her “Don’t you agree?” she could feel the need in his eyes. Being this close and this naked was doing very dirty things to her.  
“It is rather calming yes.” she remember how her voice worked again  
“Indeed.” he stated swimming around to her left side “My presence does not bother you Inquisitor?” she felt her confidence returning and a bit of bold slipped to the surface  
“On the contrary” she smirked “I quite enjoy your presence Solas” she all but purred and he was now left shocked  
Nyah swam closer to him and just admired his glistening skin “Mmm..” she purred “such a perfect specimen of an elvhen man.” she licked her lips and he coughed nervously “Does my presence bother you Solas?” she smirked  
“On the contrary” he smiled “I quite enjoy your presence.”  
“So” she changed the tone of the conversation “when are we gonna stop this little dance?”  
Solas just smirked “What dance do you refer to Inquisitor?”  
“This dance” she stated “I know you-can feel your want for me” she smiled  
“Do you?” he raised an eyebrow  
“I do” she raised hers 

They were a breath away from each other, when she breathed, she almost touched his chest. He was starring daringly into her eyes, and she into his. A calm and quiet had fallen over the river. She could feel the heat between them and the lust was so thick in the air, it hung like a storm cloud.  
She made another bold move and pressed her body into his. His skin was warm and inviting. She craved to touch...to taste. She licked her lips as her hands splayed over his arms. Feeling his toned form under her graceful touch. She was drunk on the power of his presence. She lifted her hand to touch his face, when he grabbed her wrist- stopping the movement. She starred at him, wondering what was going through his glorious mind. She felt her body go limp, but she stood her ground, her undoing was when he finally spoke.  
“That is not wise da’len!” his voice was forceful and demanding, and it struck a cord deep within her most carnal desires. He was her hahren. Her mentor. Her elder. The man she looked to for guidance and wisdom. His very presence demanded respect and oozed pride. Looking upon him in all his glory, only added to her infatuation with the man. She felt even bolder now.  
“And what do you plan to do about it hahren?” she challenged reaching beneath the water’s surface to grab his manhood. He stopped her, grabbing that hand as well. She glared at him defiantly. Chalanging him to make a move. He smiled slowly backing her up to a stone wall. She felt the cold stone on her back as the water cascaded down on them. Lifting her hands above her and pinning them in his grasp, he leaned into her, whispering into her ear.  
“You will be punished for your insubordination da’len!” his tone was calm but demanding  
She felt her desire leaking from between her thighs. He pressed his knee into her cunt, making her mewl like a wanton whore. He kissed her neck softly whispering a spell into her flesh. Seconds later her body was lit with desire, amplified to a dangerous level. She glared at him through half lidded eyes. His deft fingers traced the folds of her stopping before stroking the hood of her throbbing clit.  
“So-” he muffled her protest with a violent kiss, nipping and sucking on her lip. Hot fire burned through her veins and fed her building desire.  
“You will call me Hahren, da’len!” he demanded into the soft flesh of her neck as his finger teased her.  
She shook and twitched at his touch.  
“Hahren” her voice a whisper, a plea for mercy.  
“Yes da’len. Beg me my little one.” he purred in her ear as his tongue traced the line of her ear  
“Hahren please” her voice was so small as desire consumed her and she felt herself on the verge of that void.  
“Tell me da’len.” he kissed her ear as his ministrations brought her ever closer  
“Hahren please...I...I...” she clenched as her orgasm neared, her voice cracking and desperate “I need you.”  
“Need me to what da’len?” he took her earlobe in his teeth as his finger moved faster against her hood  
“Fuck Me!” she choked out as she felt her body convulse and her skin sang with sensation  
He removed his finger from her hood and dipped into her heat, slick with her want now. He hissed at how ready she was. Plunging two fingers into her cunt he played her till she was shaking with want. She bit her lip and moaned with each touch. She undulated against his hand until she could feel her body singing again. He stopped removing his fingers from her. He licked her juices from his fingers, growling at her scent. He turned her to face the stone wall. She splayed her hands on the smooth surface biting her lip in anticipation for his next move. She closed her eyes and listened to the fall splashing on the stone. To the steady beat of her racing heart in her ears. She felt his hand on her hip as the other traced the line of her spine from her neck to her ass. She leaned against the wall, her face cooling on the stone. He grabbed her hip more firmer now.  
“So you wish me to Fuck you da’len?” he spoke low and daring behind her  
She shook her head bracing against the wall  
“Yes Hahren.” she purred pressing her ass into his groin. She could feel his erection and sighed.  
He pushed the head of his cock into her and she felt him flinch, her walls warm and inviting. She gripped the stone wall as he pushed further into her. He reached her the neck and she turned back to look at him as he finally hilted himself inside her. She clenched around him.  
“Look at me!” he demanded when she closed her eyes “Look at me when I fuck you da’len!”  
He grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her, causing her to call out to the Creators. He pulled back and then slammed into her again. Her legs nearly giving out at her pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her as he fucked her into oblivion. Every thrust a rebellion against his purpose, his duty. Her cunt clung to him and her voice bewitched his very soul. She sang with every thrust a new lilt in her voice. Begging him in elvhen. Begging him in common. Begging him! She reached back to grab his wrist when he hilted himself again. She glared at him as her submissive side surfaced.  
“Take me Hahren! Own me!” she begged pushing her rear to his groin as he pulled from her cunt again.  
He grabbed a fist of her short auburn hair and pulled hilting harder into her.  
“Take my cock da’len! Take it all and worship it!” he seethed hilting into her again.  
She screamed for her hahren as he pounded her relentlessly under the waterfall. He pounded into her with all the rebellion of is youth. This mortal woman, wet sand in his hands. This creature of temptation and want, at his command. He felt her magic singing her veins and mixing with his. He gave into her, he let his mask slip, and he was hers. As she was his. He gripped her shoulder and her hip then pounded into her harder. He felt his end when she clenched on his cock again. He pulled her to his chest, kneading her breasts and thrusting hard. She gripped his hands on her breasts as he bared his teeth. With ragged breaths he spoke with each thrust  
“I will claim you” he hilted her again “You will be mine for eternity” he hilted again “Forever mine da’len” he bared his teeth and sank them into the soft flesh of her neck. He growled into her skin as he spilled his seed deep within her womb. She clutched his head on her neck as she jumped off into the abyss with him. She screamed as she came hard. She leaned back against him, as he slid out of her. He helped her to sit as her legs finally gave out. Her body shook from the ferocity of her orgasm. She gasped for air as her body convulsed.  
He placed a cool hand on her shaking form, soothing healing magic into her. 

Her breathing returned to normal and she stared at the crystal clear water of the pool. She ran her fingers languidly on the surface as she spoke.  
“Do you mean it hahren?” her voice was hoarse  
“Mean what da’len?” he lifted her chin to look into her eyes  
“That I’m yours...for eternity.” her voice was low, timid, afraid  
She braced for his answer. She had never given herself to someone like she had just done with him. She needed to feel protected, to feel loved, to feel safe. Giving herself to a man was dangerous. She could be hurt and abandoned. She could end up regretting life and love. But she needed a man to claim her. To own her body and her mind. To live as his!  
“Yes da’len.” he smiled pressing his lips to hers.  
She felt the tear fall down her cheek. Perhaps he was different. Perhaps her bonding with him would mean something real this time. Perhaps she would live in love for eternity. Another tear fell and she realized she had what she wanted. What she had been searching for.  
She was finally...His.


End file.
